Pilih Mana?
by Nur-Chan The Fujoshi
Summary: Mini-Sekuel dari Karnivora Juga Bisa Cemburu. Hibari lebih fokus memakan hamburger dan membaca bukunya sambil mengacangi Mukuro, Alhasil, Mukuro ngambek. Apa yang akan dilakukan Mukuro? Warning, pendek. Other warning inside. Summary gak muat.


A/N: Halo minna-san~! Nur kembali lagi! Ini adalah mini-sequel dari Karnivora Juga Bisa Cemburu. Idenya dari kakak Nur yang lagi ngerjain keuangan sesuatu-entah-apa-itu sambil ngedangdut. Terus terputarlah lagu Satu Diantara Dua oleh Rhoma Irama XD  
Warning: Pendek, gaje, aneh, shounen-ai, OOC berat  
Disclaimer: KHR! ©Amano Akira

~Pilih Mana?~

"Kyoya…" Yang dipanggil tidak menghiraukan. Menganggap panggilan dari coretsuamicoret mantan rivalnya itu. Oh ya, yang dipanggil adalah Hibari Kyoya, sang prefek Namimori sekaligus guardian terkuat Vongola, dan yang memanggil adalah Rokudo Mukuro, mantan penghuni penjara Vindice sekaligus —mantan— rival abadi Hibari. _Wait_, mantan? Ya. Mantan. Karena kini mereka sudah menikah. Catat itu. **Sudah menikah**. **SUDAH**.

Oh ya, penasaran apa yang dilakukan mereka sekarang? Mukuro sedang mencoba memanggil uhukistrinyauhuk untuk mendengarkannya. Sedangkan Hibari sedang membaca buku dan melahap hamburger.

Hamburger? Oh, belum tahu, ya? Hibari Kyoya **SANGAT** suka Hamburger. Tentu saja setelah menghabisi herbivora yang melanggar peraturan atau mengganggu ketenangan Namimori serta uhukMukurouhuk di peringkat sesuatu yang disukainya.

Kembali ke dua sejoli ini. Hibari masih —istilahnya— mengacangi Mukuro. Ups, bukan melempar kacang, ya. Tapi menghiraukan. Mukuro pasrah. Ia melontarkan suatu kalimat yang membuat Hibari SEDIKIT terdorong. Eh, maksudnya tertarik.

"Kyoya, kalau kau mau memilih, pilih aku atau hamburgermu?"

"Tentu saja yang paling disukaiku," Mendengar itu, mata Mukuro mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mengira ia yang akan disebutnya. Tetapi… "Hamburger."

JLEBB

_Sound effect_ yang sangat tidak elit.

Eh, ganti.

Mukuro akhirnya berhasil dibuat sakit hati oleh Hibari. Dan kini ia sedang mojok sambil memutarkan jarinya di lantai serta menggumamkan kata "Aku dilupakan, aku dilupakan," berkali-kali.

Pasti bukan Hibari namanya kalau langsung memberi _free_ puk-puk ke Mukuro. Dan untunglah ini Hibari yang asli. Hibari hanya mencuekin Mukuro dan lanjut membaca sambil melahap hamburgernya.

"Baiklah." Mukuro berjalan menghampiri Hibari dan merampas burger kesayangannya. "Kau dilarang makan burger. Selain karena aku iri karena hamburger ini, burger itu tak baik untuk kesehatan jika dimakan berlebihan."

Hibari diam menunduk. Hening melanda. Buku yang ia pegang jatuh. Background berubah menjadi petir dashyat disertai halilintar. Kemudian Hibari mengangkat kepalanya. Tetapi masih menyembunyikan matanya.

Mukuro diam sambil melihat Hibari. Ekspresinya terlihat khawatir, cemas, gugup, dan lain-lain. Ia takut Hibari marah. '_Aku mengatakannya!_ ', pikirnya. "A-Ano, itu… Maksudnya… Eh… K-Kyoya?"

Hibari menatap Mukuro. Mukuro mematung ditempat. Bukan, bukan karena mata mematikan yang bahkan lebih mematikan saat Hibari marah. Ini lebih dari mematikan!

Mau tau? Ih, kepo deh *ditabok*. O-Oke, ulang.

Mau tau? Kini Hibari sedang menatap mata Mukuro. Lurus. SANGAT lurus. DENGAN PUPPY EYES. Terlihat bulir-bulir air mata nakal meminta keluar. Lalu Hibari menggumamkan sesuatu. "T-Tak boleh makan burger?"

Mukuro mimisan ditempat. Ia tak bisa menolak lagi. TIDAK BISA! "B-Boleh kok."

"Yeeey!" Hibari mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan OOC dan nistanya. Mukuro tak tahan lagi. Akhirnya Mukuro menjatuhkan Hibari di sofa. Kini Mukuro ada diatas, menindih Hibari dan Hibari dibawah, ditindih Mukuro. "A-Apa yang kau—mmph!"

Mukuro mengunci mulut Hibari dengan mulutnya. Ia sudah sangat gemas dengannya. TERLALU. Ketika Mukuro melepaskan ciumannya —terpaksa sih— karena Hibari yang kehabisan nafas, Mukuro berbisik di telinga kanan Hibari. "Jangan salahkan aku. Kau terlalu imut. Jadi bolehkan aku melakukannya?"

Wajah Hibari merah padam bagaikan tomat kematengan. "T-Tidak akan! Mphh! Ahh…!"

_Well_, Hibari, meskipun kau tolak dia pasti tak mendengarkan. Dan Mukuro, meskipun kau Tanya dia bakal nolak. Tapi tetap saja akan kau lakukan, kan?

~Fin dengan tidak elitnya~

W-Wow… nista sekali… terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca fic ini, silahkan kirim opini, pendapat, kritik, saran, nasehat, dan apapun itu kecuali flame di kolom review ya. Saya masih belum kuat mental Q.Q


End file.
